


Scapegrace

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [410]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Did the steroids make him reckless? Or did he take the steroids because he was reckless?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/15/2000 for the word [scapegrace](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/15/scapegrace).
> 
> scapegrace  
> A reckless, unprincipled person; one who is wild and reckless; a rascal; a scoundrel.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the normal 3 I'm posting a day) for thecookiemomma who likes my case fics.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #122 Blood.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Scapegrace

His dad had been a navy officer. All he’d ever wanted to do was follow in his footsteps, but he hadn’t been able to pass the fitness exam. He’d started taking steroids and finally managed to pass the fitness exam. 

But he couldn’t stop taking the steroids for fear of failing the fitness exam again. It had been three years and he finally thought he was home clear. He’d been losing time, but he thought he had it under control. 

At least he had until he woke up with his hands covered in blood. When he found out one of his shipmates had been murdered, he went AWOL and tried to clean up. He couldn’t trust himself anymore. Certain that he had been the cause of his shipmate’s death.

NCIS was called out to investigate the death of his shipmate. They quickly identified the AWOL shipmate as suspicious. When they finally found the guy, it was clear the steroids had done a number on him and that he was no longer rational. 

Gibbs called him a scapegrace, but Tony thought he was most likely just a lost soul. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
